The Chances we Almost Miss
by tinkabelle26
Summary: From the moment Killian had seen Emma in the lobby of their apartment building he had wanted to ask her out but his timing was always wrong. After another failed attempt he soaks in the tub trying to forgot yet another failed attempt which doesn't work.


The steam rose off the water off the tub, creating a heavy fog in the bathroom and making it nearly impossible to breathe. Killian's head rested on the top of the claw foot tub as sad blue eyes stared up at the tin ceiling. Tiny pools of water form on the black and white tiled floor as they dropped off of his hair and hands. Tightly he grabs the edge of tub as he sinks into the water further. The water covers him and drowns not only him but the feeling of missing his chance with this downstairs neighbor Emma Swan. Since the moment he saw her in the lobby he had wanted nothing more than to ask her out. Unexplainably he was instantly entranced by her. There was something about the way her eyes turned a shade of green only seen in the rarest of gems when they caught sunlight. How when she smiled not only would her face radiate a glow but her whole body would vibrate with the universes harmony.

"FUCK" Killian emerged from under the water. "Why is it so bloody hard to ask out Swan?"

Swan, Emma's last name that somehow had become an endearing term for her one afternoon while they exchanged stories about the residents in the building. Killian remembered that she smelled of fresh lavender that day. It was a faint smell but she leaned into him so closely to whisper into his ear to be careful of Mrs. Lucas on the first floor. Rumor had it she once pulled a crossbow on her granddaughters boyfriend for bringing her home at 3am. He wanted to ask her out in that moment but he thought it was too soon. He had been in the building no more than a month and with his luck Emma would have a boyfriend. Later in the conversation he found out that she not only had a boyfriend but a long term one.

Cupping the warm water he poured it over his head, in hopes to clear his mind of Emma. It just made everything worse. The image a soaking wet Emma at his door needing a friend to talk to. Before Emma could even enter his apartment she was wrapped in his favorite sweatshirt to keep her warm and dry. Pacing back and forth explaining how Walsh decided to end the relationship because she once again turned his proposal. Killian's hands finding hers through the damp sleeves of the sweatshirt, stopping her frantic pacing. beautiful green eyes, dim and covered by a layer of tears. Never had Killian seen Emma cry. Her broken and choking back tears as she managed to tell him even though she didn't want to marry, she loved him and now her heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces.

"If it's broken, it means it still works" Killian wiped away the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Even in her worst moment she looked beautiful to him.

"You think so?" She breathed out.

"Aye. You see lass my brother Liam told me these exact words after I stupidly got involved with a married woman." Emma stared at him not in shock at Killian Jones having an affair but intrigue that he was opening up to her. "She went back to her husband and I was left with a broken heart."

Somewhere between learning about Emma's experience in the foster care and Killian's short time in the British Navy, which Emma had to see pictures of to make sure he wasn't making it up, nights curtain had vanished and ushered in the sunlight of a new day. They had exposed ever break in the framework of who they were, creating a bond between them. From that moment on they would support each other on the good days and bad. Killian had come up with a simple system when needed. Three loud bangs on the floor, or ceiling in Emma's case, to meet in the hallway. Two knocks on the old metal pipe that was incorporated in the factory turn apartments that ran from his apartment to hers meaning they couldn't meet.

Every part of his heart screamed that was the moment to ask her out but his brain interfered. Emma was fresh out of a relationship and he would look like nothing more than a lowlife guy trying to take advantage of her vulnerable state. That was furthest from the truth but he couldn't take the risk after connecting with Emma. He would have to wait for another time.

The hot water had turned cool and the steam gone but Killian's head was still spinning of thoughts of Emma. Any sane person would have climbed out the tub, gotten dressed and escaped into the night to drown the residual feeling regret the hot bath couldn't wash away. Firmly planted he once again leaned his head on the edge of the tub but this time he closed his eyes. Tiny specks of color danced behind his eyes lids to the song Emma was playing in her apartment. It was the same one that she was humming to herself when she nearly took Killian out on the steps.

"Sorry Jones" She said pulling out the ear buds with her free hand, the other holding onto a grocery bag tightly. The music still playing loudly, repeating the words 'this is the day'.

"It's alright love" Hid right hand on the her waist while the other held onto the banister, balancing the both of them. "You appear to be in good spirits."

"I am." She walked up the steps, Killian at her heels. "I ran into Walsh today and he asked me out for a drink."

All life suddenly drained from Killian's body. one simple sentence had the power to enter his chest and crush his heart in mere moments. Emma had been single for a few months now and he had been waiting for the right time to ask her out. Every time he plucked up the courage he either panicked or Emma would slip into conversation she wasn't ready to date anyone yet. Now Walsh had swooped in like a organ grinders monkey taking a shiny new penny from a patrons hand.

"I said no." Killian could barely hear her unlocking her door. The words 'no' screaming loudly in his head. "For a moment I considered saying yes but I thought of what you said the night we broke up, if it's broken it means it still works. It would be stupid to give him a second chance after the hell he put me through. There's someone out there better for me than Walsh, I just need to have hope... and I sound like Mary Margaret. " Emma let out a small laugh. "I better get inside and put these groceries away. I'll see you later."

Unable to speak he smiled at her and began to walk away but stopped abruptly. What was he doing? He was walking away from his moment to ask her out. All that time painfully waiting for his moment to ask her out and he was walking away. She had finally hinted at her readiness to date and all he could do was smile. If he took another step he would regret it the entire day. This is was his moment, this would be the day.

"Emma." he appeared back in her doorway full of courage.

"What's up Killian." She opened the door and leaned against it with ease.

"I...Ummm..."his mouth had gone dry and his heart was pounding. The palms of his hands sweaty as the slide down the side of his jeans. As quickly as the courage arose it had dissipated. "I was wondering...How about some pizza and Netflix tonight?"

"Yeah sounds good." Emma smiled at him slightly puzzled.

Once again he let the fear take over. Once again he would live in the regret of not asking Emma out.

BANG BANG BANG

"Not now Emma." He said out as he stepped out the tub.

BANG BANG BANG

"Bloody hell Swan." Killian spat out, wrapping the towel around his waist.

BANG BANG BANG

"FINE" Walking out into his living room he grabbed the broom and banged on the floor three times.

Quickly he dried off before throwing on the clothes he had laid out on the bed before walking out his door. Begrudgingly he walked down the stairs. Anger in every step he took. He wasn't sure if he was mad at himself for once again missing his moment or Emma for needing to meet in the hallway at that very moment.

"Hey, where in the shower?" She asked.

"Just stepped out. What is it Swan?" The tone in his voice inpatient.

"I got the feeling you wanted to ask me something else earlier." The sweetness in her voice and eyes chipped away at the anger surrounding Killian.

"It was nothing." Killian took a step back. He wondered if it had been that obvious he had wanted to ask her out.

"Never thought I would see the day where the great Killian Jones would be afraid to say something." The corners of lips curling up into a devilish smirk. "Spill it Jones." She teased, walking towards him.

It was now or never. Killian scratched the back of his ear, a nervous habit he had since a young boy. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me Emma?"

The exact smile he had seen the first day they meet in the lobby was painted across her face. "It took you long enough to ask."

Killian bit his bottom lip. "I will make it up to you tonight."

"Hope so. I'll see you soon." Emma slowly closed the door.

Killian stood there paralyzed by the excitement and anticipation filled him. All that time wasted waiting for that perfect moment to ask her out and it was there the whole time. Fear of reject had taken away the weeks that he could have spent with Emma, making her laugh, being intoxicated by her aroma or finding out how smooth her lips truly were. Never again would he waste time. Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door, after all Emma did so soon. Now was as good a time as any.


End file.
